


Sometimes Barging in Has Good Results

by embrace_spn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Human Castiel, M/M, post Season 8 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embrace_spn/pseuds/embrace_spn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cas having to deal with his new sexual urges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Barging in Has Good Results

**Author's Note:**

> It was a quick piece and I was conflicted about which POV I was going to write it in but settled on Dean's because I thought it would be better from his perspective. I had started it from Cas' POV but had a different idea while I was in the middle of writing it.

“Cas…what the hell?!”

Dean froze in his tracks, shocked at what he’d just walked in on.

Castiel was sprawled on his bed, naked and fisting his erect cock. What surprised Dean the most was the scene of two (hot) guys fucking on a white queen sized bed in what looked like a summer beach house that was on the TV.

“What do you want, Dean?” Castiel was unabashed, he didn’t try to cover himself at all like a normal person would. The former angel just stared at Dean like he hadn’t just walked in on him jerking off. Hell, Cas still had his hand closed around himself.

“Um…uh I was just –” Dean shut his mouth. He’d forgotten why he came to Cas’ room in the first place. The sight of the other man’s lean body spread eagle like that made his mouth go dry. He had a pretty fluid sexuality, many didn’t know but it wasn’t something that he was ashamed of.

“What are you – I mean, I know what you’re doing but – um – forget it, I’m gonna go now,” Dean blurted, turning to leave the room.

“Wait,” Castiel’s rough voice kept him from hauling ass back downstairs to the kitchen.

Dean slowly looked back to his friend (one that he may or may not have been fantasizing about for the past two months but that isn’t important).

“Yeah, Cas?”

Dean watched as Cas slid off the bed. The other man stretched then strode toward him. Dean swallowed audibly (he was sure of it). Damn, I hadn’t realized exactly how fucking hot Cas was. He found it hard to focus when he could see every inch of lean muscle on Cas’s body.

Castiel stopped in front of him, their faces about three inches apart. Dean licked his lips instinctively while Cas’s blue gaze bore into his green one.

“I know how you feel about me, Dean.” A sly smile spread across Cas’ lips. His eyes shot to Dean’s lips, studying every curve.

Dean was transfixed, he couldn’t manage to form a coherent sentence. Cas trailed his fingers down Dean’s arm, goose bumps rose on his skin, sending chills down his spine.

“I may not be able to sense your thoughts anymore, but I can see the desire and lust in your eyes,” Cas continued, his voice lowering to a whisper. “And I want you too.”

Dean’s breath hitched in his throat. Warmth pooled in his stomach and he could feel himself hardening in his jeans. He couldn’t deny his feelings anymore, especially with Cas pressed up against him like this.

Without another thought, Dean pressed his lips to Cas’ in a chaste kiss. He felt Cas wrap his arms around his waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

Dean moaned into Cas’ lips. They felt amazing. Slightly chapped but soft. Pliant yet eager. He could feel the sexual tension coiled in Castiel’s body, begging for release.

“Cas,” Dean gasped, breaking the kiss. He stared into Cas’ lust-darkened eyes.

“I need you.”


End file.
